hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Michael
|Affiliations = Archangels, Heaven, Xena, Gabrielle Eve, Callisto, Raphael, Lucifer, One God (Father) }} The Archangel Michael was a recurring character on and . He was the commander of the Archangels. Michael released the Four Horsemen to end the Earth once, because of the sins of mankind. But they were stopped by Hercules, Iolaus and Ares. Michael met Xena and Gabrielle when they were crucified by Julius Caesar and sent to Heaven. He helped Xena rescue Gabrielle from Hell and reunited a reformed Callisto with her family. Michael's more ruthless side began to show itself sometime after, which led to his relationship with Xena souring. Story Releasing the Four Horsemen Michael, in a human form lacking wings, manifested on Earth with the intention of unleashing the Four Horsemen to destroy the world, as the light Michael served had determined that evil had grown too power, particularly in the wake of Dahak's near-success, which showed that humanity was all to willing to turn to the darkness. Disagreeing with this plan, Iolaus snuck out of Heaven to warn Hercules that the end was nigh. Hercules and Ares teamed up to prevent Michael from succeeding, realizing that this was much bigger than their rivalry. Although they were unable to prevent Michael from releasing all four Horsemen, Michael was impressed when Hercules confronted Death itself to save Iolaus's life yet again. Deciding that Hercules's actions proved humanity worthy of another chance, Michael re-sealed the Horsemen. He then "punished" Iolaus for helping Hercules by sending him back to Earth to continue being a hero at Herc's side. Meeting Xena and Gabrielle When Xena and Gabrielle died and were sent to Heaven, Callisto and the rest of the Archdemons caused Gabrielle to be cast into the Pits of Hell. Once in Heaven, Xena attempted to throw herself into the Pits of Hell to be with her soul-mate, but she was stopped by Michael. Reluctantly, he allows Xena to walk through the Fires of Purification and become an Archangel. Xena, Michael and the rest of the Archangels venture down to Heaven and the forces of Good and Evil wage a fierce battle. Michael rescues Gabrielle, whilst Xena redeems Callisto and takes her place in Hell. Michael then allows Gabrielle to walk through the Fires of Purification and prepares for an oncoming assault on Heaven. Meanwhile, Michael reunites Callisto with her Mother and Father. Gabrielle and Xena ascend to the skies and fight, until Xena gets the upper-hand knocks Gabrielle to the floor. Xena then grabs Gabrielle and attempts to fall in to Hell with her, which prompts Michael to follow them and save Gabrielle. The situation is resolved when Xena and Gabrielle are resurrected by Eli and Callisto. Michael returns to Heaven with Xena safely in the land of the living. Lucifier's Sins When Xena killed Mephistopheles and thus became the new rightful ruler of Hell, Michael and Rafael expressed concern, since Xena nearly conquered Heaven the last time she was down there. Michael allowed the Archangel Lucifer to go to Earth to ensure Xena assumed the throne and stopped spreading evil on Earth, while Michael and Rafael worked out how to defend Heaven from Xena. Xena hatched a plan to send Lucifer himself into Hell instead, by making him secretly commit to the Seven Deadly Sins. When Michael found out, he intervened and fought her, with the help of Lucifer and fellow Archangel Raphael. Xena talked Lucifer around and he fought with her against Michael and Raphael. Once Xena's plan was complete and Lucifer was in Hell, Michael grew to dislike Xena and the two formed a more antagonistic relationship. Xena's Abuse of Power When Caligula, the ruler of Rome, began to extract Aphrodite's godhood and use it for himself, Michael warned Xena that he had became too powerful and had to be stopped. Xena realized that if she killed Caligula, then she would kill Aphrodite too and so she had to come up with a long drawn out plan. Michael decided to intervene when he realized that she was taking too long and Xena became angry at him for trying to harm Aphrodite. A fight ensues and she tries to kill him. Eli realizes that she is abusing her power to kill gods and he strips her of that power. Michael laughs and disappears. He is later interviewed by Nigel, where he says that Odin should fear Xena, as she is very dangerous and puts others before herself. Personality Michael was first portrayed as being very holy and powerful and formal in language and tone of voice. He was the head of the Archangel legions and was presumably one of the highest ranking and the most powerful of the Archangels. He did however quickly show another side to his personality, when he tried to kill Aphrodite. Despite his antagonistic relationship with Xena, he was very aware of her awesome ability, claiming that even Odin should fear the warrior princess. Archangel Power Being the boss of all Archangels, Michael is one of the most powerful beings in creation. His Powers and Abilities are similar or equal to power of earthly gods. It is stronger than demons, demigods and have power enough to rival the power of the gods. He could teleport, fly, use telekinesis and energy blasts, he also has supernatural strength and enhanced reflexes. Background Information Behind the Scenes *Charles Mesure also plays Johnny Pinto, Mercer and Darnelle. *Mesure was the only actor playing an archangel show who was able to hold up the wings on his own. Trivia *Despite being an Archangel, the complete opposite of Evil, Michael was very much an antagonist towards the end of . Gallery Michael in Hercules.png|Michael in Hercules - 5x22 michael6.jpg|(HTLJ: "Revelations") Michael & Raphael.png|Michael & Raphael michael5.jpg|Michael and Raphael (XWP: "The Haunting of Amphipolis") arch michael and callisto.jpg|Michael and Callisto (XWP: "Fallen Angel") michael 2.jpg|(XWP: "The Haunting of Amphipolis") michael4.jpg|(XWP: "The God You Know") Michael.jpg Appearances References Xena: Warrior Princess #"Eve" (Archive Footage) de:Michael Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Angels Category:Villains Category:Christianity Category:Male